


너와 함께 [30 day otp challenge]

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, M/M, and shameless pwp in another one, jigyu RISE, some angst in two drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daily jigyu drabbles written for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A selfie together

**Author's Note:**

> • hi! at the moment i have a writer's block, so i needed something to make me write, and this challenge seemed like a good option  
> • ~~what am i putting myself into actually~~  
>  • this challenge is what i found [here](http://drawthatshitt.tumblr.com/post/139845445109/there-you-go-draw-your-otp-and-have-fun-i-am-not), it seemed like the most fun one!  
> • most of the drabbles will be set in one universe, because i love established relationship aus and domestic jigyu (◍•ᴗ•◍)  
> • [160925] update: here's a chronological order of all drabbles, plus drabbles from outside the main universe. it's more or less accurate from "Sharing a milkshake" to "Ugly sweaters", but i hope it won't be a big problem while reading.
> 
>  **MAIN UNIVERSE**  
>  \- DAY 4: Picknicking  
> \- DAY 9: Under an umbrella  
> \- DAY 17: First kiss  
> \- DAY 20: Pepero game  
> \- DAY 6: Ice skating  
> \- DAY 12: Ballroom dancing  
> \- DAY 25: Stargazing  
> \- DAY 8: Building an ikea cabinet  
> \- DAY 2: Sharing a milkshake  
> \- DAY 1: A selfie together  
> \- DAY 3: Grumpy morning heads  
> \- DAY 5: Bake together  
> \- DAY 11: Silly snapchat photo  
> \- DAY 13: Lazy sunday morning  
> \- DAY 15: Movie night  
> \- DAY 16: Clothes swap  
> \- DAY 19: Gaming together  
> \- DAY 21: They fight/argue  
> \- DAY 27: Romantic movie kiss  
> \- DAY 24: Something NSFW  
> \- DAY 26: Ugly sweaters  
> \- DAY 7: Wedding day  
> \- DAY 29: Karaoke night  
> \- DAY 28: Death
> 
>  **STANDALONE DRABBLES**  
>  \- DAY 10: 1950's version of them  
> \- DAY 14: Princess and knight  
> \- DAY 18: Something sad  
> \- DAY 22: Water fight  
> \- DAY 30: Hybrid AU

“Hyuuung, come here,” Mingyu whined from the living room. The TV was on, playing some drama on mute, and he was laying on the couch in front of it with phone in his hands.

“I can’t,” Jihoon shouted back at him from the kitchen.

“Whyyyy?”

“Because I’m feeding your cat you lazy ass!”

“I thought we agreed it’s _our_ cat...” Mingyu pouted, even if his boyfriend couldn’t see it.

“Kim Mingyu, I just said you can keep it when you moved here, I never said I’m claiming this creature from hell as mine,” Jihoon answered and the younger smirked, thinking how actually they were really similar – grumpy after waking up, fluffy hair, giving you the death glare when you interrupt them, and overall cute. (And Jihoon generally resembled a cat, but he didn’t dare to tell him this.)

Mingyu sighed and got back to what he was doing, until he felt four paws digging into his stomach, which made him yelp in pain and surprise.

“Mushy, what are you doing?!”

“See? He should be named Lucifer, not Mushroom.” Mingyu looked up and saw Jihoon right beside the couch.

“Sorry love, SHINee is not my style.”

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and went to the other end of the couch, then picked up Mingyu’s legs and sat, putting them onto his lap.

“So, why did you call me earlier?”

Mingyu sat up properly beside Jihoon, taking Mushroom off himself and putting him on the couch. The cat looked at him like he just killed his mother and jumped off the couch to wander somewhere.

“See, hyung, there’s this new filter on snow and it’s absolutely adorable and-”

“And you want to test it on me?”

“Noo… I want to take a selca _with_ you. Pretty please?” The boy pouted. He knew this works the best on Jihoon, and he was right, because his boyfriend complied without any complaints. They took a few pictures with different filters, which was actually quite fun.

When Mingyu was satisfied with the results, Jihoon layed his head on his shoulder and unmuted the TV, where the drama ended and the news were about to start.

“Just… don’t post these pics anywhere, okay?” He asked.

“Mhm,” was Mingyu’s answer.

Three minutes later there was a notification sound from Jihoon’s phone, and Mingyu suddenly stood up.

“Going to the bathroom,” he excused himself quickly as Jihoon took the phone to check what is it. He made it there before he heard a shout full of rage.

“KIM MINGYU, I WILL KILL YOU!”

He didn’t regret posting one of these pictures on instagram.


	2. Sharing a milkshake

“Do we need anything else?” Jihoon asks, looking at the bags they are holding. Some western Christmas song is playing at the mall, which is full of people like them, doing the last shopping.

“Uh...” Mingyu makes his thinking face, that looks quite ridiculous. “I don’t think so… but!” His eyes start to sparkle as he looks at his boyfriend. “Let’s get milkshakes hyung!”

“Milkshakes?” Jihoon frowns. “Isn’t that like… summer thing? And it’s December?”

“Well, cereal are generally breakfast meal, and still _some people_ ,” he looked pointedly at the shorter boy, “eat them for dinner.”

Jihoon huffed and without a word, he lead the way.

***

They ended up in the first cafe that turned out to be serving milkshakes in the winter. Most of the people present there were drinking some cinnamon lattes or other more appropriate for the season drinks. Mingyu, however, sat in front of Jihoon with a big smile on his face and chocolate milkshake in his hands. _This kid, really_.

“Why did you take two straws?” Jihoon asked, as his boyfriend put them both in his shake.

“To share with you of course.”

“We’re in public, Gyu,” he reminded him. Mingyu just sighed and pulled the blue straw out, leaving the pink one.

“At least try it, hyung.” He placed the drink in front of the older. He took a sip and gave it back to Mingyu, who took the straw in his mouth with a smile.

“What?”

“Indirect kiss,” the younger explained with a cheeky grin.

Jihoon just snorted, but he felt something warm settle in his chest at the same time.


	3. Grumpy morning heads

_This annoying song again_ , Jihoon thought as Mingyu’s phone started blasting H.O.T’s “Candy” at 6:30 AM. But the worst thing was, it didn’t wake Mingyu up.

“Hey, turn it off,” Jihoon mumbled into Mingyu’s collarbone. No reaction. “Gyuuuu.” Still nothing. Finally he lifted himself off the younger’s shoulder a bit and kicked him in the shin. Hard. “Turn it off you fucker and go to school, I’m not the one who’s having an 8 AM class!”

At this Mingyu opened his eyes immediately and reached for the phone placed on the side of the pillow.

“Fucking finally,” Jihoon groaned and lied down again. “That was third time in a row. You’re gonna sleep on the couch if waking up is so difficult. I don’t wanna get up two hours earlier just because of you.”

Mingyu didn’t answer, just turned to lay on his belly and hid his face in the soft fabric of the pillow.

“Gyu, you really have to get up.”

“Don’t wanna.” The words were muffled, but recognizable.

“So why did you take these early morning classes?”

“Because I’m stupid.”

Jihoon sighed. He could go back to sleeping and don’t care about the situation, but it was clearly not the time. So he scooted closer and started rubbing Mingyu’s back, as a supportive boyfriend he is.

“No, you’re not. You’re really smart and doing great an the uni. So get up, put on some nice fresh clothes and brush your hair, so all these girls will be looking at you in awe like always, eat a good breakfast and go. Can you do that for me?”

Mingyu finally lifted himself from the bed and looked tiredly on Jihoon.

“Okay, hyung, I’ll try.” He pecked him on the corner of his lips and finally got off the bed.

For the time Mingyu spent in the bathroom and in the kitchen, Jihoon occupied himself with his phone, as he noticed he can’t fall back asleep.

Half an hour later, the younger peeked into the bedroom.

“I’ll get going, hyung. Try catching some more sleep!”

Jihoon smiled soflty.

“Don’t worry about me. Pay attention in class.”

“I will. Bye, hyung! Love you!”

“Love you too, Gyu.”

Mingyu send him a kiss, for which Jihoon replied with disgusted face and a gagging noise. The younger just chuckled and went out.

Sometimes the grumpy mornings weren’t actually that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: "candy" was my 6am alarm for about 4 months


	4. Picknicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i continue this series? i mean, i wanted to do this challenge because i love jigyu, but i'm not so sure if it was good decision... these drabbles aren't actually good. maybe i should focus on my full-lenght fics? please tell me what do you think about this.

Mingyu was snoring sofly, laying on the fresh green grass, napping after the lunch they had at the park. Jihoon sat by him, thinking about how they met in very similar circumstances.

It was when Seungcheol, Jihoon’s best friend, had been trying to get that pretty American boy, Joshua. Apparently Joshua and his friends had been planning a picknick and they invited Seungcheol with his friends. Jihoon hadn’t really want to go, as he was planning to help his Chinese friend, Junhui, with Korean, but Seungcheol said he needs a moral support of his best friend. So they ended up going with Jun and three others. They had ended up being a thirteen person group, making people look at them with curiosity as they had sat on some old blankets in the park and eaten some junk food.

“He’s cute,” Seungkwan had said, pointing someone to Jihoon.

“Yeah. Very.”

“...you’re not even looking at him.”

“Huh?” The older had finally snapped out of his thoughts and blinked. “Who were you talking about?”

“Who were _you_ talking about?” Seungkwan had followed the line of his sight. “Mingyu or Wonwoo?”

Jihoon had blushed violently.

“No one.”

“Yeah, like I would believe you.” The boy had looked at the two. “I hope it’s Mingyu. He at least looks gay. I don’t want you crushing on someone straight.”

“Stop it!” Jihoon had elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. Unfortunately, Seungkwan’s _I trusted you_ and _why are you always like this hyung, stop hurting me_ had brought Mingyu’s and Wonwoo’s attention to them.

“What.” The small boy had looked at them coldly. However Mingyu had smiled at him.

And that moment he had been gone.


	5. Baking together

Jihoon sitting on the floor in their kitchen, hugging his knees to his chest, wasn’t exactly the sight Mingyu expected to see after getting back home from uni at 6 pm.

“Hyung?”

The boy didn’t look up, so Mingyu sat beside him.

“Jihoonie hyung, what happened?”

He still didn’t answer, which made Mingyu take his small face in his hands to look at him. He noticed his eyes were a bit red, like he was crying earlier.

“If you don’t tell me what is it, I won’t be able to help.”

“Fine.” Jihoon turned his face again and put his forehead on his knees. “It’s already 300 days of us living together, so I wanted to bake a cake like a celebration thing. I found a recipe on youtube and it seemed so easy, but _of course_ I messed up.”

His confession left Mingyu speechless. He didn’t even know Jihoon counts the days for such occasions (and since he didn’t count it he had no idea they should be celebrating), and a gesture like that-

Anyone would say it’s not like Jihoon. The cold small boy, coming at anyone who insulted his height, directly or not. He seemed angry and distant, without any other emotions, and that made people wonder why is even Mingyu dating him?

But Jihoon was actually really soft and romantic. And even if he didn’t show it on the outside, because he always hid his emotions (that’s just how he was), he actually was able of such romantic (and even sappy) gestures.

“Show me that recipe.”

“Huh?” Jihoon finally looked at him.

“We’re going to start over and bake the cake together.”

“Why?”

“Why not? It’s our 300 days in this flat, you said so yourself. So get up and let’s get down to work.” Mingyu stood up and extended his hand. After a few seconds, Jihoon took it.

When they were making the cake together, it wasn’t that difficult, and what’s most important, fun.

After they took the cake from the oven and put on the tray to let it cool down, they sat on the couch and turned on tv to find something interesting to watch. They ended up watching re-runs of Heirs, cringing and laughing at almost every scene.

“Mingyu?” Jihoon asked quietly as the commercials started playing. The younger looked at him curiously and muted the tv.

“Yes?”

His boyfriend’s head was on his shoulder and he was looking straight forward.

“We are together for almost two years now. Living together for the half of our relationship.”

“Uh… yes?”

“You don’t need to call me hyung anymore.”

“What?”

Jihoon lifted his head and their gazes finally met.

“You can use banmal with me.”

“And that’s fine with you?”

The older rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t suggest it to you if it wasn’t fine with me.”

“So… I can start calling you Hoonie, right?”

Jihoon’s cheeks turned pink but he nodded anyway.

“Hoonie.” He tried it and smiled. “Hoonie, Hoonie, Hoonie,” he kept repeating.

“Ugh, stop.” Jihoon placed his face on Mingyu’s chest to hide the embarrassment. “Don’t make me regret my decision.”

“I won’t.” Mingyu hugged him tight and whispered to his ear: “My Hoonie.”

The forgotten cake was already cold.

  



	6. Ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! i forgot to do this yesterday, but i want to thank you for your comments, for your support. i really appreciate it ♥ i'll try writing for as many days as i can!!  
> also, i'm now crossposting this challenge on aff. my username there is also klarkson, so if you're more comfortable with reading on aff, go ahead and switch websites :)
> 
> okay, one more announcement. i hope you noticed that these drabbles aren't in a chronological order, but i'm remiding you about this now! this one is from the beginnings of their relationship. i think it's explained clearly in the text, but i'm just saying, if anyone had some doubts.
> 
> enjoy~

Jihoon almost fell on his butt as he was laughing. Meanwhile, Mingyu’s face was all red from the embarrassment.

“Hyuuung,” he whined. “You can stop it now, the people are looking.”

The older leaned on him.

“Sorry,” he said, trying to suppress his laughter. “But I still can’t believe you can’t skate. Like, that was _you_ who invited _me_ on an ice skating date and _you can’t skate_.”

Mingyu pouted. He wasn’t sure if he should say why he did this – they were dating only for three months now. It was still kinda new and foreign. But he decided to take a chance and hope for the best.

“I… I did it because I thought it would be cute if you taught me. But you started laughing and I’m-”

“Wait.” Jihoon suddenly got serious and looked up at him. “Really?”

The taller only nodded, unable to say anything. He was scared because what will Jihoon think and he embarrassed himself so much and-

“That’s… actually adorable.”

“What?”

Now Jihoon was blushing.

“Yes.” He averted his eyes from the younger.

“So… Will you teach me hyung?”

Jihoon closed his eyes, and balled his hands into fists.

“I’d love to,” he answered quietly, “but people are looking. And I don’t think I’m brave enough to face their disgusted looks.”

Mingyu already knew his boyfriend didn’t like PDA, but only then he discovered it wasn’t only his nature. It was fear. And it wasn’t actually irrational – the tolerance for same-sex couples in South Korea is still… well, close to no-existent.

So he smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Cheer up, hyung.” The older looked at him curiously. “We don’t have to hold hands or anything. Just teach me like you would teach any of your friends, Jun or Seungcheol… okay?”

Jihoon bit his lower lip but nodded.

“Okay.”

So they did that.

And it still felt somehow cute for them.


	7. Wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what happened here but the cat made his comeback

As soon as they get back from the wedding, Jihoon headed for their bedroom. Mingyu wondered why – was he tired? Well, maybe. He went to the kitchen to make himself some tea.

The wedding was beautiful. There had been flowers everywhere, _literally_ everywhere. Even on the bride’s dress and in her long hair. She was petite and looked amazing standing next to handsome Wonwoo. Mingyu cried. Some people were looking at him weirdly, but, well. Aren’t people supposed to cry at the weddings? Especially at the wedding of your best friend?

Mingyu took his tea and went to the bedroom, just to see Jihoon laying on their bed, face on the pillow.

“Why are you sulking Hoonie?”

The older changed his position to lay on his cheek and send him a glare.

“Because I want to get married to you, and I know it’s not possible.”

Mingyu’s heart clenched. That was also the reason he’d cried at the wedding, but he tried not to think about it.

The younger placed his mug on the nightstand and sat on the bed, pulling Jihoon to put his head on Mingyu’s thigh. He started stroking his hair softly.

“Well, we can make a small something-like-wedding ceremony for our families and friends.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know, I know.” Mingyu was silent for a while, and then let out a chuckle.

“What?”

“I just imagined what would our wedding look like if it was traditional.”

Jihoon also chuckled.

“With goose figurines?”

“With goose figurines.”

“And heavy hanboks?”

“And heavy hanboks.”

“But, you know. There are those colors, like, blue symbolizing feminine side and red symbolizing masculine side.” Jihoon noticed. “What about that?”

“We would get everything in red. Masculinity overdose.”

The older laughed and Mingyu smiled too. He was glad he could make his boyfriend’s mood better.

“But Gyu...” Jihoon sat up. Mingyu looked at him curiously. “Would you really marry me if it was possible?”

“Is this a proposal?” The taller chuckled but stopped when he noticed the seriousness on Jihoon’s face. His brows were knit together and there was visible determination.

“Well… I don’t have a ring but I think I asked the right question.”

“Hoonie, I...” Something formed in his throat and he couldn’t speak. He just wound his arms around Jihoon, and the smaller straddled him, to hug him properly. “Of course I would marry you.”

“I’m glad.”

They stayed like that for a longer moment. At some point the cat decided to join, and cuddled up to them.

And even Jihoon didn’t have anything against it.


	8. Building an Ikea cabinet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble is shitty but i love ikea bye

Jihoon couldn’t believe in what had happened.

Mingyu, his boyfriend, who’s good at many manual tasks, like cooking or fixing things, just broke his arm when building an Ikea cabinet. At the moment he was driving to the hospital with Mingyu on the passenger’s seat, pretending he’s macho and nothing hurts. (Jihoon knows better.)

And it started so normal.

They got back from their all-day trip to Ikea with much more than they needed. They planned on buying one cabinet they’d chosen earlier on the internet. Just it. But they also got two scented candles (green apple and fresh cotton), succulents in cute small pots, new coat hanger, some kitchen utensils and one big golden retriever plushie. Typical.

So Mingyu said they should build it immediately, so they’d have more space to place their things. Jihoon agreed. It was actually the younger’s task, because he liked stuff like that, but Jihoon also wanted to help, so he ended up giving his boyfriend the appropriate screws and other stuff.

He looked away for three seconds.

And Mingyu, being as clumsy as he is, managed to brake his arm in that short period of time.

As they were driving to the hospital, Mingyu suddenly cursed.

“What?”

“I won’t be able to write with that hand. I’ll have to borrow the notes from someone.”

Jihoon hummed.

“Aren’t you studying with Jeonghan? He’s your friend, that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Mingyu sighed.

“Well, borrowing them from hyung isn’t the problem. The problem is I can’t decipher them.”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow and looked briefly at his boyfriend.

“Really?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t look like the type, but I’ve never seen messier and uglier notes.” The boy sighed again. The older noticed him wincing in pain, but didn’t say anything.

They were silent until Jihoon parked his car.

“You know what will be the worst about having my arm in cast?” Mingyu asked as they went through the door.

“What?”

“Having sex will be uncomfortable.”

“You know what will be uncomfortable too?”

“What, Hoonie?”

“Sleeping on the couch as I’m refusing to sleep in one bed with you,” Jihoon said coldly and went straight to the nurse behind the reception desk.

Mingyu gulped. He was screwed.


	9. Under an umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't write drunk kids

Mingyu was soaked. He hadn’t expected the rain, so he hadn’t took his umbrella with him. And now, he was standing at the bus stop, getting more and more wet as the heavy rain kept falling.

“Hey, giant.”

He looked down, at where the voice came from. He saw the small cute boy he’d seen a few days ago at the picknick Joshua made him go to. The boy had blonde hair, long enough to put into small ponytail and wide eyes, really pretty eyes.

“I’m Mingyu.”

“I know.”

He was surprised the boy remembered him. Jihoon was his name. They didn’t talk much then, only exchanged a few sentences. He was so cold to him. So why…

“Come here, you’ll be sick if you’re still on this rain.”

Wait.

“What?”

The boy gestured beside him.

“You don’t have an umbrella. I have one,” he said in an obvious tone.

Finally, Mingyu made these three steps and hunched a little bit to stand under Jihoon’s umbrella. The silence between them was kind of uncomfortable.

“So, uh, you’re studying at this uni too?” he finally asked.

“Yeah.”

“And what are you majoring in?”

“History of art. You?”

Mingyu wasn’t so surprised to hear that from him. He looked artsy. Kinda.

“Global studies.”

The boy looked at him for a while.

“Huh. That suits you, kid.”

The look Mingyu sent him must have been funny, because the boy chuckled.

“Don’t make this face like you didn’t know I’m older than you.”

Mingyu didn’t know. But he didn’t want to show it.

“Yeah, of course I know hyung, I’m-”

There was a bus coming, and it was Mingyu’s. The boy looked again at the older.

“Uh, I need to go. Bye, hyung, let’s talk later!” He said and hopped on in the bus, hoping Jihoon didn’t see his red as tomato cheeks.

The older was cute. Small, smaller than boys he knew, but also handsome. Mostly thanks to his piercing glare, but there was something more to his face. Like a certain sharpness.

Mingyu really did hope to meet him again.


	10. 1950's version of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit late (it's already after midnight), but i think this drabble/chapter is the best of all i've already written. i'm very proud of this one and i hope you'll like it too.   
> ~~also, as you can see, this drabble is set outside the universe of all previous ones. just saying.~~

Love is unpredictable. Takes pride in appearing suddenly at the peculiar circumstances, at the places it isn’t welcome. Makes people’s lives beautiful and miserable, often even at the same time. Love is scary and mysterious. No one knows it’s ways.

This love blossomed in the hearts of two boys.

***

Jihoon and Mingyu were childhood friends, had known each other since Jihoon was five and Mingyu four, and their mothers took them to play in the same sandbox. Jihoon quickly took care of the younger boy, much smaller than the other kids. They were usually picking on him, taking his toys; Jihoon was the one who came after them.

That’s how it started.

The boys grew up beside each other, Mingyu always looking up to his hyung. In school, children were still mocking Mingyu because of his height and of his shyness. Jihoon didn’t hesitate to even fight with them. His mother was always disapproving when he came back from school with new bruises and cuts, but she let it go when he explained why he got into the fight.

Soon, Mingyu started growing. One day he was about Jihoon’s height, and then he was growing more and more. Contrary to him, Jihoon was growing very slow, that made him the smaller in his class.

He still picked up the fights to defend Mingyu. And he was always winning.

They spend all their free time together. Riding bikes, walking somewhere they shouldn’t, laying on the rooftop at night, stargazing.

They didn’t notice the small touches, that made them feel anchored, because they seemed natural to them. They didn’t notice the moment they started holding hands – they just did it, as it was the most normal thing in the world. When Mingyu felt down, because he was _too tall_ and it was making him anxious, because he didn’t like when people paid attention to him, Jihoon entwined their fingers and held tight. When there was another bruise on Jihoon’s face, making him look like a deliquent of some sort, Mingyu held his small hand softly, looking at him with gratitute and concern at the same time. They didn’t notice how dependend they got from each other, how they craved the closeness to the other boy. But one night, as they were sitting on the rooftop of Mingyu’s house, looking at the clear sky, they looked at each other. Actually _looked_. And felt in their hearts that this is it.

They kissed, and it felt right.

The boys became more aware of their everyday actions, as they had to keep it in secret, whatever they were. Acting normal with people around, cuddling and kissing and just _being_ together when they were alone. And it lasted for a few months only.

Jihoon was seventeen and Mingyu was sixteen when the war started.

It was all hectic. No one could feel safe.

They pretended they were eighteen and wanted to get to the army. Jihoon didn’t qualify, as they said he must be only fourteen, but Mingyu, thanks to his height, did.

And he was gone.

Some time later, when Jihoon was finally eighteen, he got to the military too. Not only wanting to fight for his country, but also hoping he’ll meet his _best friend_ somewhere.

He didn’t.

They met again when Jihoon was twenty-three and Mingyu was twenty-two.

It was at some ugly bar, the place jobless ex-soldiers liked to drink cheap alcohol and complain about their lives and the Americans, that thankfully didn’t come to places like this. Jihoon was talking with some man who’s wife was trying to find him a job, but no one wanted him. _I wish there was still the war_ , he told him, _at least I had something to do_. And Jihoon agreed. But then he looked over the man’s shoulder and saw Mingyu. He didn’t have to look twice to know it’s him.

He’s gotten even taller. Broader, just like Jihoon himself, but it was more impressive. His face, always so innocent, was now showing only the fatigue and sadness.

Jihoon made a quick excuse and went to him through the crowd of mostly already drunk men. He didn’t even have to say anything; the moment Mingyu saw him, he immediately got up and gestured to the door.

They left and went silently to some quiet place near the river. Jihoon lead the way, like always. He noticed Mingyu was slightly limping, so he slowed down his pace. That made him think of his own wounds, ugly scars on his torso, hidden safely under his shirt.

Grass they sat on was a little wet, but they seemed to didn’t notice. As soon as they saw there’s no one to look at them, their hands found their way and clasped tightly together.

They weren’t talking for a while, not knowing what to say, just holding hands, sitting close enough so their shoulders were pressed against each other. But when they started, nothing could stop them. Their words flown like river in front of them, words about the war, the people they’d fought with, their wounds, their families, the time after war. Mingyu bit his lip before the heaviest of them left his lips.

“I’m engaged.”

Jihoon felt a shiver go down his spine and he knew it wasn’t because of the cold air around them.

“To who?” He asked quietly.

“I don’t know her well.” Mingyu also started talking in lower voice, like he was scared. “We met only two times. Her father is rich. That’s why my parents want me to marry her. We’ll have money and she’ll have a handsome veteran husband she’ll show off on those fancy parties with Americans.”

Jihoon’s heart hurt. It hurt more than when he was looking at the dead bodies of his friends.

“Do you think you can love her?”

Mingyu shook his head.

“No. As a friend – I hope so. But not… Not like you. Never.”

Jihoon felt the tears in the corners of his eyes as he looked up at Mingyu. The younger’s eyes met his after a while.

That was the moment Jihoon started crying for real. Mingyu immediately hugged him, close to his chest, close to his heart.

“I knew we couldn’t work,” the older said after a while, his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. “But I still had hope. You know what they say, right? _Love conquers all_. Bullshit.”

The younger didn’t answer.

“I hope we’ll meet sometimes. When you’ll sneak out of one of those parties, or when your wife will go to get some new dress. Whenever you want. I’ll just wait for you. I’ll always wait for you.”

Mingyu caressed his cheek. Jihoon lifted his head and faced the younger.

“Just please, _please_ , don’t forget me.”

“Forget you? The love of my life? Never.”

Jihoon smiled sadly.

“I love you. I love you so much I want you to be happy, but I can’t help selfishly wanting you all to myself.”

Mingyu’s eyes were sad, so sad, they couldn’t even tear a little bit, not even the slightest.

“I love you too. You know it. All these years… I just wanted to come back to you. And never leave your side.”

After this, Jihoon just kissed him. And it felt like all these years ago, like their first kiss was happening again. Too much emotions, bottled up inside for so long went out, making them cling to each other and want more, knowing well they can’t.

They can’t have anything more than this kiss stolen at three am on the riverside, with the moon looking kindly at them, as it was the witness of their feelings and confessions long time ago. They can’t have anything more than some secret meeting after Mingyu’s wedding, rare and intense, but leaving bigger and bigger holes in their chests.

They can’t have anything more than that. So they cherish the only moment they can feel actually free. The only moment they can feel right. The moment they don’t have to hide their emotions, but they bask in them.

Love hurts. Love is cruel and vicious, finding itself in the places it shouldn’t have appeared in. And despite all this, it still manages to be the most beautiful part of human’s life.


	11. Silly snapchat photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's after 1am here and i'm late again, sorry guys

Jihoon felt bad when he woke up. He wasn’t exactly hungover, as he vaguely remembered waking up every half hour or so and drinking water, but he also didn’t feel all good. Mingyu was peacefully sleeping beside him, taking three quarters of the blanket. He didn’t seem like he would wake up soon.

The boy didn’t want to get up yet, so he reached for his phone placed beside his pillow, wanting to check his social media but-

There were the notifications. About people taking screenshots of one of his snaps.

He quickly went to check his snapchat and indeed, about ten people screenshoted his last picture. But he didn’t know what was it. Well, he didn’t drink _that_ much last night, because he remembered almost everything, but some details… He wasn’t sure of them. Like this picture.

He decided to write to the first person on the list – Wonwoo.

**me  
** hey  
what was that photo you screenshoted

**wvnwvv**  
wouldn’t you like to know ;)

**me**  
oh god was that a dick pic dont tell me it was a dick pic

**wvnwvv**  
what no eww  
that’s gross ewwww  
nooooooo

**me**  
so what is it?????

**wvnwvv**  
something that will make better blackmail material than a dick pic ;)

**me**  
??????????????

**wvnwvv**  
gotta go bye jihoon

The boy sighed. At least it wasn’t a nude. He checked who else took the screenshot to choose another person to write to.

**me**  
hey kid what was that pic you screenshoted

**leechanleechan**  
oh so you don’t remember it hyung??  
it was pretty hilarious imo

**me**  
so will you tell me what was that

**leechanleechan**  
no, it will be less fun then

**me**  
just tell me chan  
don’t you remember I raised you?

**leechanleechan**  
uh actually it was cheol hyung, you were just always with him  
grumpy and quiet  
good to see your other side on that snap haha

Jihoon decided it was pointless to talk to Chan. He tried to find someone who will actually help. His eyes landed on one username.

**me**  
jun my dearest friend

**verynicejun**  
no

**me**  
you don’t even know what I want to say

**verynicejun**  
i’m not telling you about the photo

**me**  
????  
did you all talk about this?????

**verynicejun**  
ye

**me**  
go fuck yourselves  
and you’re not nice at all

Jihoon was close to giving up on trying to know whatever that supposedly embarrasing photo was. No one else would tell him if they decided to keep their mouths shut. Fuck.

But then he scrolled just a little bit further down. And seen an unopened snap he sent to Mingyu.

_Maybe this is it_ , he thought and started digging around Mingyu’s pillow to find his phone. His boyfriend was sleeping like a rock, nothing could wake him up. He finally found the phone and quickly went through the password (it was 961122, his birthday, and he didn’t know if he loved or hated Mingyu for being such a sap) and opened the app.

Holding his breath, he tapped on the snap from _ujiiii_ , preparing for the worst-

And it was even worse than he imagined.

Because it was a picture of him, kissing Mingyu’s cat. Mushroom’s face showed full disgust, and really, his face was like that now too.

Jihoon took his phone again and took a picture of the bedsheets for the background. He wrote “I hate you all” and sent to all of their friends.

(Little did he know, some time later, when Mingyu got to know about this incident, he actually made Wonwoo send him the picture. And he saved it in his phone, for the same blackmail reasons as the rest.)


	12. Ballroom dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? i don't even know  
>  maybe the next one will be better

Seungcheol’s parties were always the best. The best music, the best people, the best atmosphere. Alcohol. One or two of their friends doing some weird shit. So it was given the new year’s eve party was organized by Seungcheol.

Traditional kisses at midnight were shared, even between friends (those who didn’t have their better half and wanted too kiss someone too, like Soonyoung and Minghao), and from this point everyone got smashed.

That’s why Jihoon and Mingyu found themselves slow dancing at four am to whatever was playing. The shorter had his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, hugging him closely; this way it even wasn’t dancing, just slightly swinging left and right.

“I’m glad I met you, hyung,” Mingyu said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.”

“No, wait- I mean, because I really feel like you’re the one. Like, _the one_.”

Jihoon chuckled.

“We’re dating only for like… three months?”

“Hey, my feelings are sincere.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I’ll tell you the same thing when I’ll be sober.”

“Then I hope you won’t dump me in another month,” Jihoon stated, “because I really like you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re cute.”

Mingyu went all red and was happy the older couldn’t see it.

“How can I be cute?”

Jihoon patted his arm.

“You are. Very cute.”

“And you’re drunk.”

“I’ll tell you the same thing when I’ll be sober,” Jihoon repeated Mingyu’s own words.

“...okay.”

The talk was dropped at this moment, as they went back to dancing. It was f(x)’s “Hot summer” playing in the background, really not fitted for the new year’s eve party and not fitted for talks like this.

“See them?” Jun asked Wonwoo, as they were sitting on the couch and sharing some leftover salad. “They’re going to last long.”

“How do you know? Mingyu couldn’t ever keep a boyfriend for longer than a month.”

Junhui smirked.

“I just have this feeling.”


	13. Lazy Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very cliche but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jihoon was woken up by the smell of coffee and food, and the bed beside him was empty. That didn’t happen often; Mingyu was more difficult to wake up than he himself. When Jihoon, who liked to sleep, heard the alarm, he just got up, because he couldn’t let himself to do anything else. Mingyu on the other hand had four alarms set, and it didn’t guarantee he would get up. So today the older was pleasantly surprised.

He laid in bed for a couple minutes more, enjoying warm sun shining through the window, before getting up. As he was only in his boxers, he quickly chose some shirt from Mingyu’s wardrobe and went to kitchen.

Mingyu was standing back to him, preparing breakfast and humming something under his breath. Jihoon went straight to backhugging him. The boy yelped in surprise.

“Jihoon!”

“Sorry baby,” the older said, with his cheek pressed between Mingyu’s shoulderblades. “What are you doing?”

“Egg rolls. There is coffee on the table.”

Jihoon sighed. He wanted to stay like this, but the smell of fresh coffee was unresistable, so he sat beside the table and took the mug into his hands. It was his favorite, the one he bought when he first moved to Seoul.

Watching Mingyu cooking was one of his favorite activities. He was so focused then, more than when he was studying or watching his favorite drama. And his dishes were always delicious, even if he claimed he didn’t do well and messed up something because he was trying this new recipe. Jihoon smiled to himself and took a sip of his coffee.

A few minutes later Mingyu finished and they could eat their breakfast. After this, with lack of any other ideas, they went to the living room to find something to watch on tv. Mingyu found some family film, so they settled on that.

Jihoon’s head was on his boyfriend’s lap, as the younger was running his fingers through his hair. The boy closed his eyes and sighed happily. If he was a cat, he would probably purr, just like Mushroom who came to the room too and settled on Jihoon’s legs.

He could stay like that forever.


	14. Princess and knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, story time kids  
> i've had this idea for a knight!jihoon prince!mingyu au for a while now. i planned it to be a long one shot or maybe short chaptered fic. so, with the lack of any other ideas, i tried to write something short based on it for today's prompt. that's why it isn't very romantic and all that, because i'd still like to write it independently too. so let me know if it's a good idea and enjoy today's drabble :)

Lee Jihoon wanted to just jump off the tower. Right there, right then. He was helpless. The boy closed his eyes and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to think rationally and list all the things that happened in the past 24 hours.

One, he finally reached his destination, three days later than he expected. He didn’t have enough food with him, so he was pretty hungry.

Two, he didn’t die even if he prepared for it. Yes, he saw many skeletons around the castle and inside, but the dragon wasn’t there. He was torn between thinking the creature is dead and that it’s just a trap to get him inside and then he will be killed.

Three, he almost got lost in the castle. It was almost as big as the king’s palace. It had a garden inside, with all kinds of vegetables and fruits, and every room he looked at was clean. Not like he imagined, shabby and empty. Finally, he found stairs to the tower and with a heavy heart he went up to see if the princess is there, alive or dead already.

Four, it turned out the king’s child was there. But it was _a boy_. Considering his height and broad shoulders he would say it’s a man, but his face was still somewhat delicate and child-like.

Five, the prince was just casually sitting on the windowsill and talking to the dragon, petting it’s head like it was a dog.

Six, the prince refused to go with him and return to the palace to his parents.

“Listen,” he said, as the shock of both of them passed. “I don’t want to go home. I like it here.”

“Why?” Jihoon felt anger start to burn in his stomach. “Don’t you know the prophecy? The knight has to rescue you from...”

“I don’t care. I said, I don’t want to go. I don’t want my life dictated by just being born in a royal family. And besides,” he looked at Jihoon up and down, “you’re not even a knight.”

He felt his cheeks burn. He knew his armor was too big, as he bought it from some old knight long time ago, he knew he didn’t look very intimidating. But he _was_ a knight. A poor one, but nonetheless a knight.

“I am.”

“I thought the best and bravest was to rescue me.”

“Yeah, but all those _best and bravest_ were killed by your pet dragon.”

The prince smirked, full of arrogance.

“And you would be too.”

Jihoon chuckled.

“And why wasn’t I, _your highness_?” The title dripped with sarcasm. “What makes me, a humble subject, so special?”

“You were late and I thought the king decided to let it go and stop with this absurd.”

The knight crossed his arms on his chest.

“So, what will you do with me now, _your highness_? Order your dragon to kill me like those others? Or maybe you’ll kill me yourself?” The tone of his voice was mocking.

“No, I will make you my messenger. You’ll go back to the palace and tell them I don’t want to be rescued. Simple.”

“Oooh, you’re now giving orders? That’s rich coming from someone who said he doesn’t want to be associated with the royal family just a while ago.”

The anger was visible on prince’s face. Jihoon smiled with triumph.

“You’ll come with me and tell them yourself,” he said. “Because I’m the first knight that succeeded in finding you. And I’m not going back with empty hands, _your highness_.”

“Don’t call me like that,” the boy growled.

“Then what? My prince? _Master_? Or maybe...”

“Mingyu. It will be enough.”

“Okay, Mingyu. So, you’re coming with me. Understood?”

“I’m not following anyone’s orders, especially yours.”

“Oh, we’ll see.” Jihoon smirked. “We’ll see.”

And the next morning, they were setting for a journey back to the palace.


	15. Movie night

“We’re not making a Disney movie night.”

“Yes we are.”

“Mingyu...”

“Jihoon...”

“No!” Jihoon protested firmly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Disney movies. He was okay with them. But Mingyu wanted third marathon of them in a month. And _that_ wasn’t okay. “We’re not watching these movies again.”

Mingyu pouted. “But we would watch something else, like...”

“No, Mingyu. Want a movie marathon? Find something that’s not Disney.”

“Fine,” Mingyu grumbled. “I’ll find something.”

And that’s how they ended up watching all Iron Man movies. Jihoon was quiet all the time, only nodding and humming instead of answering to Mingyu’s talking. He supplied them in drinks and something to eat from time to time, and that was it.

After the marathon Mingyu turned to him with a big smile on his face.

“That was lit, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon said and started to clean the living room. Mingyu frowned.

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?”

The older just smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Nothing, just tired.” He proceeded to take trash to the bin. Mingyu squinted his eyes. There was something. He had to know what was it.

The boy got up from the couch and followed Jihoon to the kitchen. He tugged Jihoon’s sleeve and made him look at him.

“I see something’s wrong.”

“I said, _nothing_.” His boyfriend was averting his eyes. Mingyu took his face in his hands and came closer.

“Hoonie. Say it. Whatever it is.”

Jihoon sighed, but he complied.

“Okay. I don’t like Marvel movies.”

“What?” The younger boy was left in shock. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Because I already refused watching Disney movies. And I didn’t want you to be sad because of me refusing something else. So...”

Jihoon didn’t have a chance to finish, because he was crushed in a hug.

“Gosh, Hoonie, what did I do in my previous life to deserve you now?” Mingyu pressed his face on top of Jihoon’s head. “I love you so, so much.”

“Love you too, kid,” Jihoon mumbled into his shoulder. “But don’t make me watch any more Marvel, okay? I can re-watch Tangled with you for the fourth time.”

Mingyu giggled.

“Deal.”


	16. Clothes swap

Mornings at their house were usually bad. Mingyu not waking up on time, Jihoon kicking him out of bed, fighting for the bathroom if they started classes at the same time, arguing over breakfast.

That morning was different.

That morning they were both _late_.

They argued, then proceeded to ignore each other and went out separately, Mingyu a few minutes before Jihoon, which allowed him to catch the earlier bus.

When Jihoon was already at uni, he realized he’s wearing Mingyu’s red hoodie. It was too large, big on Mingyu and even bigger on Jihoon, swallowing him and making him look even smaller than he already was. He was swearing in his mind, because that was okay to wear at home, comfortable when it was cold and he sat long in front of his computer or just lazed around, but not to a place where are _people_. People looking at him and _judging_ , like they didn’t have anything else to occupy themselves with.

“Sharing is caring,” Jun said, sitting on his usual place beside Jihoon.

“What are you talking about?”

“Cute outfit.”

Jihoon’s cheeks became pink.

“I took it by accident.”

“Yeah, right.” Jun rolled his eyes.

He tried his best to just survive this day. He got back home earlier than Mingyu and made some dinner, because contrary to what his friends thought, he _could_ cook. It wasn’t as sophisticated and amazing like Mingyu’s cooking, but it was edible and good.

Jihoon just finished eating when he heard the door to their apartment opening. He got up to greet his boyfriend and bring the emptied plate to the kitchen, but he stopped as soon as he saw him.

“Don’t,” Mingyu said, all serious. “Just. Don’t.”

Jihoon tried. He really tried. But he just couldn’t not to start laughing.

Because there he was, Kim Mingyu, 185 cm tall.

In Jihoon’s sweater.

It wasn’t exactly _small_ ; Jihoon’s sweaters were usually a bit oversized. But it didn’t look like it should either; it ended just past the hem of his pants, and the sleeves ended about a centimeter before his wrists.

It made him look ridiculous.

Mingyu shook his head. “I hate you.” He started walking to the bedroom to change, but he stopped as he noticed how Jihoon was dressed; then he started laughing himself.

“What?”

“So we accidentally swapped clothes?”

Jihoon looked down; he was still wearing that hoodie.

“Well, isn’t that very couple-y of us?” He said and came to Mingyu before standing on his tiptoes and kissing his cheek. “Welcome home by the way.”

The taller bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

“Hi, babe. And now let me change, because I feel a little uncomfortable.”

“Okay, but wait a minute.”

“Why?”

Jihoon took a phone from his pocket and quickly turned front camera on.

“I didn’t add anything on instagram lately. You up to this?”

“Oh hell yes.”


	17. First kiss

These days Mingyu followed Jihoon basically everywhere. And since Jihoon preferred studying in a library over his flat shared with Seungkwan and Soonyoung, the loud duo, Mingyu, who didn’t like libraries, went there too.

(He wasn’t actually studying there. Just looking at Jihoon sitting across the table, fully focused on his notes, being the most attractive person he’s ever seen.)

One day, Jihoon had to find some book, so Mingyu went with him to help him. Jihoon didn’t mind – in fact, he said he can use the taller for the higher shelves. But he wasn’t a big help, as he just stood there and looked at the smaller boy from the back. He looked really cute with those skinny jeans rolled up a little bit so his ankles were showing, and in that oversized hoodie. (Mingyu caught himself thinking about how adorable would he look in his own clothes and he had to remind himself not to fantasize that much.) Sometimes he stood on his tiptoes to look and these moments Mingyu’s heart couldn’t decide what to do – stop? Or beat faster than ever?

Jihoon finally turned around, his dyed hair a little messy. He looked so, so kissable that-

“What are you doing?” he asked, indicating Mingyu should’ve helped him.

But Mingyu, being caught up in his thoughts, answered absentmindedly:

“Thinking about kissing you.”

Jihoon’s cheeks and ears became all red, and he pursed his lips into a thin line. Mingyu was ready for the boy to yell at him, or tell him he’s stupid or disgusting for saying that. Because that would be a normal reaction and-

“Then just kiss me,” he said and turned around, taking his stuff and getting ready to leave. In a second, Mingyu took his hand to stop him.

“Really?”

Jihoon looked at him over his shoulder. He was as red as tomato, or even more.

“Do I have to repeat?”

He didn’t have to, because Mingyu just leaned and captured the older’s lips with his. It was quite uncomfortable, considering their height difference, but also Mingyu’s heart was racing so much and he felt hot all over his face and also Jihoon’s hands somehow found their way to his shoulders and it didn’t matter.

When they finally separated, Mingyu realized he’s blushing too. They just looked at each other, not knowing what they should say. It was the younger who broke the silence first.

“Can we like, date?”

“This is the most stupid question you could ask right now, Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon said and got ready to leave, but turned to face Mingyu for the last time. “Meet me here tomorrow at six. Wear something nice.”

“So… It’s a date?”

“Figure it out yourself, kid.” The older just left the library like that, leaving Mingyu flushed and dumbfounded.


	18. Something sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> outside the main universe again

Jihoon was sure he didn’t have a heart by now. It used to ache, it used to hurt before, but now it was like a black hole in his chest, a big clump of nothing, that just made him live.

And his heart used to feel so light, because he was in a presence of his best friend, and that was the only thing that mattered. That they were together, that they had each other, that they didn’t need anyone else. It’s been like this for many years already.

But maybe it was wrong for him to think like that. Because later he became dependent. And he couldn’t let anyone between him and Mingyu.

He thought it was just friend jealousy. Just this _bros before hoes_ thing.

It wasn’t.

Because it was love and he knew it, he just couldn’t accept it.

He felt disgusting. He felt disgusting because of his possessiveness, because of his feelings, because of his body reacting like that. He felt like he should have just disappear from Mingyu’s life forever, but at the same time he was craving his closeness.

The pain was unbearable. He couldn’t even be happy when his friend touched him in a very platonic way, smiled at him cutely or said something like “wow, you’re really my best friend Jihoonie-hyung”. So he did the most stupid thing he could do.

He confessed.

“You’re kidding, right? This is a joke?”

“I wish.”

They stayed silent for a longer while, Jihoon avoiding Mingyu’s eyes.

“So? Aren’t you going do anything?”

“I’m still processing the information.”

Jihoon chukled.

“Right, because the love confession from your best friend is that hard to understand.”

“Yes! Yes it is!” Mingyu exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were like… like _that._ ”

“Wow, how eloquent.”

“Oh, so one moment you’re saying you love me and the other you’re dissing me? I didn’t think it worked like that?” Tone of his voice was mocking and his face expressed anger. Jihoon, on the other hand, felt so many emotions he just wanted to run away. But he stayed.

“I just wanted to let you know. Would it be better for you if I lied? If I lied for the next year, two or ten?”

“Yes.”

Jihoon felt his eyes becoming watery. He blinked. He couldn’t just cry at the place, he couldn’t show that he has a weakness. That his weakness is called Kim Mingyu, and it just broke his heart. He should have known that it won’t work. He shouldn’t have hoped for another answer – for something like “oh my god hyung I like you too! let’s be boyfriends and make babies!”.

And yet he did.

“I hope you will remember me as a good friend,” Jihoon said, and it was the last sentence he told his best friend. He walked away not looking back.

Long time later he saw Mingyu with a woman. She was tall and beautiful, looking good by his side with a slightly swollen tummy. Jihoon hated her. And hated himself more for hating the woman he didn’t even know and who was probably very nice and happy beside Mingyu.

But the thing was, Jihoon wanted to be at her place.

So he packed all his belongings and left the country, went to a country he didn’t even know existed to just not see Kim Mingyu again in his life.

And he didn’t.

But he never forgot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	19. Gaming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw-ish?

“Bullshit!” Jihoon exclaimed as he lost yet another match. Mingyu smiled at hm triumphantly.

“Just admit I’m better at Fifa. And basically any other game.”

The older just snorted and got up. He knew he was bad. His friends even joked he can lose ‘The game of life’.

(“How the fuck you lose game of life?” Jihoon asked.

“You die,” Seungkwan answered simply.

“Wow, that was deep,” Soongyoung said and they high-fived. Jihoon left the room.)

But he was too proud, and he wanted to prove Mingyu that _yes_ , there _is_ a game he can win. So he digged in the closet and brought back a big box.

“Monopoly?” Mingyu asked when he set it on the table.

“Yes. I will make you go bankrupt.”

The younger smiled mischeviously.

“Is this a bet?”

“It can be.” He took his hand. “What do you wanna bet?”

Mingyu pretended to hesitate for a while, but Jihoon could see he had already an answer in his mind.

“The one who wins...” He made a pause to made it more dramatic. “Gets to top tonight.”

Jihoon chukled, but shook his hand anyway.

“Deal.”

***

At three am, Jihoon finally won.

“I told you so,” he said and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He was too tired to even pack the game back to the box, he didn’t even want to think about fucking Mingyu. “But can we like, postpone the sex to tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu groaned. His eyes weren’t even open and he was laying on the floor. “But do you mean tomorrow like thursday or tomorrow like today like wednesday?”

Jihoon suddenly felt a pang in his chest and it wasn’t nice. It was horrible. He wanted to die.

“It’s wednesday already?”

“Uh, it’s after midnight so I guess yeah.”

“I have an exam today.”

“Good luck, you’ll ace it like always.”

“No, you don’t understand, I was meant to _study_ but I didn’t because of this stupid game.”

Mingyu shrugged and muffled a yawn.

“That was your idea. So, what you’re going to do?”

“Sleep. And go there and fail it.” Jihoon got up to go to the bedroom.

“Okay. Hey, carry me to bed?” The younger extended his hands in the direction of his boyfriend. Jihoon just kicked him lightly in the shoulder.

“Carry yourself.” He left and took his clothes off. He was too tired to change into pajamas so he just went to bed only in his underwear. After a while he heard Mingyu going into the room too. “But the sex has to be fucking good to compensate me for this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mingyu said and collapsed on the bed beside him. They immediately fell asleep.

(The next day they did have sex, and it was one of the best. Jihoon considered failing another exam if it was the condition of getting laid that good, but he didn’t tell Mingyu. It was a bad idea.

He had to find something else.)


	20. Pepero game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify: this one takes place a few weeks after the _first kiss_ chapter.  
>  ~~also @ pledis can we get a real jigyu pepero game like... i need this to live okay~~

Everyone knew Seungcheol’s parties were wild and big and the best. But no one knew actually that their group of friend’s gatherings were even better.

Since Seungcheol started dating Jisoo, the two groups became one and now thirteen people were sitting on the floor of the eldest’s apartment, most of them tipsy if not already drunk, playing spin the bottle. At first it was a usual truth or dare, with embarrassing questions and more embarrassing dares, but then Seungkwan found two packets of almond Pepero and insisted that the person who spins the bottle has to play the game with the chosen person and so on. It seemed a fantastic idea.

Mingyu thought that too, until Seokmin, who previously had to play the Pepero game with Wonwoo, spinned the bottle and it landed on Jihoon.

_This is just a game_ , he repeated in his mind, but it didn’t seem to work. He couldn’t convince himself to believe as he watched them being so close, their lips almost touching (or not almost? he couldn’t see properly from his place). And the part of Pepero that was left was almost non-existent.

He was so jealous he wanted to scream.

“Okay, the last pepero stick!” Seungkwan announced. “Choose wisely, hyung!”

_Shit_. Mingyu suddenly felt his heart beating faster. _It should be me, it should be me, it should be-”_

“Wonwoo-hyung!” The boy screamed and gave him the packet, but he glanced quickly at Mingyu and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think I should, you know...”

“But this isn’t cheating on your girl, it’s just a game.”

Wonwoo shrugged.

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Seungkwan groaned. “Jihoon-hyung, please spin the bottle one more time.”

Mingyu looked thankfully at Wonwoo. He was about to say something to him but-

“Mingyu-hyung! Waah, this will be interesting!”

“Can you please stop with this MC-styled speech?” Seungcheol asked, his head on Jisoo’s lap.

“No,” the boy simply stated. “So, here you go hyung.” He gave him the last pepero stick. “You’re not getting out of this like Wonwoo did.”

_I hope so_ , Mingyu thought and came closer to Jihoon on his knees. His cheeks were pink, but his eyes were looking at the younger with sureness. So Mingyu put the one end of the stick in his mouth and then lowered his head so Jihoon could capture it with this teeth. As he was worried the pepero will break, he let his hand rest on the back of Jihoon’s neck to stabilize himself. And they started.

Maybe it was the alcohol in his head, or just his hyung looked _too good_ that day (seriously, who could wear an oversized white t-shirt and look _that_ hot? Lee Jihoon only), but their lips met, and he didn’t pull back. Instead, he dived for more.

And Jihoon kissed back.

The aftertaste of soju and chocolate snack wasn’t even that bad when he thought about Jihoon’s hands clutching the front of his shirt and his tongue sliding against Mingyu’s.

“I did NOT sign up for watching gay porn tonight!” Soonyoung exclaimed and they pulled back immediately. The younger looked around. Jun was covering his eyes and peeking through his fingers. Hansol and Chan were giggling like schoolgirls. Soonyoung looked like he wanted to vomit, Seungkwan was smirking knowingly in the direction of Wonwoo and Minghao was just shaking his head. Seungcheol already felt asleep, probably just after reprimanding Seungkwan, and Jisoo looked like he was close to it too. Seokmin’s face showed the biggest shock of his life. Jeonghan was looking intensely at the floor.

“You must’ve drink really much tonight,” Hansol said. “Like, I’ve never seen Jihoon-hyung kissing anybody, let alone someone who’s not his boyfriend.”

“Dude, they’re together,” Wonwoo said with a chuckle, like it was the most obvious thing. But it wasn’t.

“What?!” Jeonghan looked up at him, and then at the couple. “For how long? And why I didn’t know?!”

“For two weeks if I remember well,” Wonwoo answered instead of any of them. “Am I right?”

“Y-yeah,” Mingyu stuttered.

“I’m disowning you,” Jeonghan said and stood up. “I need more vodka.” He went to the kitchen.

“That was bad,” Chan noticed. Jun laughed.

“Yeah, right. Just wait until Seungcheol-hyung gets to know... He’ll probably scream at Jihoon for not telling him first.”

They talked more, but Mingyu stopped paying attention to them. He looked back at his _boyfriend_ (that term was still new to him, especially when he tried to associate it with this amazing person Lee Jihoon was) and smiled slightly.

“Not the best way to tell our friend’s we’re together, huh?”

Jihoon shrugged.

“You’re lucky I’ve drunk more than I should,” he replied. As they were sitting beside each other now, the older casually put his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. “I will be very embarrassed about all this tomorrow so let’s not talk about this, okay?”

“Okay,” Mingyu agreed. “But, hyung, will you remember it?”

“Of course I’ll remember.” He nuzzled his face into Mingyu’s sleeve. “I wouldn’t want to forget a makeout session that good.”


	21. They fight/argue

There are days that are just bad. Nothing really must happen, you just have a bad mood and everything makes you hate the world. Even the smallest action that didn’t go how you wanted it to go can make you snap. Especially if you have short patience. And, unfortunately, Lee Jihoon was one of those people.

He woke up in a bad mood, and everything made it even worse. The weather. Ambulances, firetrucks, motorcycles, everything that made more noise than a regular car. And, _of course_ , Mingyu.

Because he just _had_ to put the laundry on wrong settings and now some of Jihoon’s best clothes were ruined.

“Why can’t you do anything properly?!” He asked him angrily.

“Anything?”

“Yes! You always do some stupid shit!”

“Oh well, I’m sorry _Mr. Perfection_ , I didn’t notice that you are the only person in this universe that can’t be wrong sometimes.”

“You try to turn it around? Make everything about me?” He was at the verge of screaming. “Fine, if you’re so smart, fine!”

“I’ve never said that, Jihoon.”

“So now you’re implying I can’t understand what do you mean?”

“Jihoon-”

“Really, that’s fine,” the boy groaned. If he was a character in a cartoon, there would be black smoke above his head. “Take care of that.” He threw his clothes at Mingyu. “I don’t want to even think how much of my money just got wasted,” he stated and left for the bedroom where he locked himself up. He had to write an essay anyway, so why not now.

But he couldn’t concentrate. All he was thinking about was what he should tell Mingyu – initially. But the more time passed, the more he thought of things he _shouldn’t_ had said. That was driving him crazy.

After about one hour and a half he gave up on the essay (he’s written only one short paragraph anyway) and went to the kitchen to find some snack. He found some chips in one of the cabinets, but unfortunately, it was placed too high. Normally, he would just ask Mingyu but now-

He couldn’t even think too much, looking up at the shelf, because his boyfriend magically appeared behind him and reached for the snack. He placed it on the counter in front of Jihoon.

“You want coffee?” He asked quietly, pouring water into an electric kettle.

“Yeah,” the older answered in the same manner.

They ended up together in the kitchen, sitting by the table, both with their laptops and notes from classes, mugs of steaming coffee on their sides, bag of chips ripped open between them.

At first, they didn’t talk. Then, started with some complaining about their studies. And slowly started behaving like nothing happened earlier.

Jihoon wasn’t very good with his feelings. Apologizing wasn’t his forte too. But Mingyu knew him – and by just simple actions, like washing the dishes or feeding the cat without complaining, Jihoon was implying he was sorry. And Mingyu understood.


	22. Water fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-au!  
> (because how could i not include the water fight from repackage album's photobook, especially if jigyu actually were on one team?)

The manager looked at thirteen boys, every one of them holding a water gun, and sighed. They already took the photos of the whole band and the teams. Now the concept was to show them having fun.

“Just please… Please be careful of cameras. Don’t break anything,” the man said.

“You don’t trust us?” Soonyoung asked.

“I’m not going to answer this question. You can start now.”

The man turned around and sighed. He knew the photographers followed the boys who started screaming and running as soon as he said they can. He really hoped nothing bad would happen. But who was he kidding – it was _Seventeen_. No one and nothing was safe with them around.

***

“Don’t stop! We’re winning!” Seokmin called to his team.

“No you’re not!” Seungkwan called back and sprayed water on him.

Meanwile, two boys from the blue team were preparing an attack from behind on Wonwoo. He didn’t see them, so the two looked at each other and nodded. Then they attacked.

Wonwoo was screaming as water hit him from two sides, and one at the upper half (thanks to Mingyu), one at the lower (thanks to Jihoon). They were merciless, so when they run out of water they quickly went to take more. In the meantime they became a target of someone else from the pink team.

“It’s the end of your team!” Jeonghan screamed and sprayed water on Jihoon. But, it didn’t reach him.

Because Mingyu covered him. And since he was remarkably bigger than his hyung, he took all on himself.

“Whoa,” the older said and giggled. “You saved me, my knight in shining armor.”

Mingyu grinned.

“Of course. I wouldn’t let our enemy get you.”

Then, they realized they are alone again; Jeonghan got bored and went somewhere else, probably the place where the rest of the boys (and photographers) were. They had a moment to breathe.

“You look good all wet,” Jihoon said and the younger smirked.

“You don’t look bad yourself,” he noticed.

Jihoon only scoffed. “I can’t be compared to you. You look, like, one hundred times better than me.”

Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“Normally I would just kiss you and tell you how you’re wrong, but there are too many people who shouldn’t witness this,” the boy said. “So. Let’s load our guns and kick some pink asses. And later, at the dorm,” he leaned closer to lower his voice and whisper to his hyung’s ear, “I’ll show you how beautiful you actually are.”

Jihoon’s cheeks visibly reddened.

“Yeah, let’s kick those asses,” he said and escaped from the younger. Mingyu just chuckled and followed him.


	23. Playing Twister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short and shitty chapter but i can't think in english today ._.

It was supposed to be an ordinary evening with friends, playing some games, watching funny videos on youtube and eating a trash food. However it quickly turned into a heated session of Twister, with betting money.

“Twenty thousand on Jihoon,” Seungcheol said.

“Why not Mingyu tho?” Chan asked. “He’s got all those long limbs.”

“Yeah, but Jihoon-hyung is pretty strong,” Seungkwan added. “And don’t forget that focus contest where he and Seokmin-hyung tried standing the longest on one foot.”

“True,” Jeonghan nodded. “But Minghao’s playing too. And he trained martial arts, so he’s really flexible. And strong too.”

“Oh, right.”

The four of them looked at the three players getting ready and Jisoo, who was set to be a judge.

“It will be a good competition,” Chan stated. And it could be. It really, really could be, it had the potential.

But it was a total mess.

Mingyu was screaming about Minghao having his ass too close to his face, Jihoon complaining about having too short hands, and Minghao looked like he was ready to kill them both.

Not surprisingly Mingyu was the first who got eliminated. But everyone started wishing otherwise since he started cheering for his boyfriend.

“Can I just ditch this game and punch him?” Jihoon asked, looking at Minghao from the corner of his eye. The younger shrugged.

“Well, that’s just your decision. But...” He glanced at Mingyu for a second, “If I was in your place I would do it.”

“You’re just saying it because you want to win.”

“Jihoon, left foot on the red!” Jisoo called and he changed his position.

“Whoo! You’re the best, babe!”

“No, I’m saying this because he’s a fucking idiot and if you don’t go to him now, _I_ will do it later and I may hurt him. So...”

“Fuck this shit.” Jihoon stood up, massaging his hurting muscles. “You won,” he said to Minghao, and then went over to shut Mingyu up.


	24. Something NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** MATURE NSFW CONTENT.  
>  this is pwp, so if you're not into this you can skip this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. this is my first proper smut. i hope it's not that bad ;;; also, can you believe there are only 6 days left? i've never thought i'll write more than 7, so this is quite a surprise, haha! thank you for still keeping up with this challenge <3

When Jihoon got back from uni, he expected to see Mingyu lazing around, cooking something or studying. Well, he didn’t really expect _studying_ , but it wouldn’t be as surprising as what actually happened.

Because he barely closed the door and Mingyu was there, pinning him to the wall, kissing like there was no tomorrow. The backpack he had on his shoulder dropped on the ground with a loud thump.

“Why?” he managed to say when Mingyu pulled back to kiss his jaw. He was already panting a little.

“I was so horny, I just waited for you to come back.”

“Horny?” Jihoon wasn’t able to say any proper sentence as his boyfriend moved to kissing his neck. He turned his head to give him better access.

“I’m just a hormonal teenager, didn’t you know?”

He chuckled breathily.

“Gyu, you’re twenty-two.”

“Whatever.” The taller kissed his collarbone and stopped his action to look Jihoon in his eyes with a piercing stare. “So, will you fuck me finally?”

“Okay, I’m taking that back, you _are_ a hormonal teenager,” the older said, took Mingyu by his neck and kissed him deeply. “And yes, my pleasure.”

“I hope not only yours,” Mingyu added and put his hands under Jihoon’s thighs to lift him up, and the older insinctively crossed his legs behind his boyfriend’s back. They continued making out as Mingyu carried Jihoon to the bedroom. He sat on the bed, so Jihoon automatically straddled him. It was his turn to take control, kissing his neck, latching on the younger’s skin and biting to make some hickeys. The quiet sounds Mingyu made encouraged him to pull back and help him take his t-shirt off, so he had more beautiful skin to kiss and appreciate. He pushed him on bed, to made it easier, but-

There was a yelp of surprise coming from Mingyu and a very angry “meow!!” from beneath him. He quickly rolled on the side and a very annoyed Mushroom jumped on the floor from the bed. The cat gave them both a very resentful look and slowly walked out.

“Shit. Didn’t notice him.”

“Me too. Uh, I’ll close the door,” Jihoon said and got up to do it. In the meantime Mingyu settled himself in the middle of the bed. The older straddled him again.

“Quite anticlimatic, huh?” Mingyu asked with a chuckle. Jihoon nudged the obvious tent in his pants with his knee.

“You want me to continue or not?”

The boy gasped and immediately became more serious.

“Yes, please.”

Jihoon shook his head with a small smile and leaned down to resume the kissing. He made his way down the younger’s chest, stopping for a few seconds to suck a bit on his nipples. The noises Mingyu made became louder when Jihoon’s teeth grazed one of his buds and then the skin below in attempt to make another hickey. He knew how Mingyu liked it, liked his boyfriend marking him with these bruises. There were still some fading ones on his body from the previous times.

The older finally got to the hem of his pants and undid the button to pull the jeans down. Mingyu wriggled out of them and let Jihoon toss it somewhere. He flinched when the smaller boy started giving light kisses to the inside of his thigh.

“That’s not fair,” he said. Jihoon lifted his head up.

“What?” He asked, cocking it to a side. That was probably supposed to look cute, but it was so hot when he was between Mingyu’s legs, lips already a little bit more red than normally.

“Take off your clothes too.”

Jihoon smirked, and just by that Mingyu knew he’s up to something.

“Okay,” he said and started doing this painfully slow, just to tease him. But Mingyu waited for too long already, so he sat up and nearly ripped the shirt of his boyfriend before turning them around and pinning him to the bed to take his pants off too. It came off with his boxers too, revealing his half-hard cock.

“I thought it’s me who will be doing you,” Jihoon breathed when Mingyu licked his length.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you too.” The younger immediately took Jihoon’s cock into his mouth and the older bucked his hips at the sensation. Mingyu didn’t stop him, letting him fuck his mouth for a while, before putting hands on his thighs to tame him. Then he started bobbing his head up and down, running his tongue on the underside of Jihoon’s dick and over the head. He glanced up at him and moaned at the sight of his parted lips, pink cheeks and hair sticking a bit to his forehead.

“Enough,” Jihoon said. “Let’s switch.”

Mingyu let his cock out from his mouth and nodded; his own still clothed erection was throbbing painfully. He took his briefs off and laid on his back with the legs thrown apart as the older got up to get lube from the drawer.

They were together long enough to know what the partner wants, what does he like in bed and what doesn’t. And Jihoon knew that Mingyu liked his boyfriend opening him slowly, at first with his tongue, and then with fingers, adding one after one, scissoring him, having the other hand on his cock and stroking him lazily. But he also knew that sometimes Mingyu wanted it rougher, like now. So he stopped at two fingers, and then kissed the younger’s lips, red from biting and glistening with saliva, before putting a fair amount of lube on himself. He pressed the tip on Mingyu’s hole and waited until he crossed his legs behind his back, and then he thrusted.

Mingyu moaned, in pain and pleasure, and Jihoon stayed for a while in this position to let him get used to it.

“You can fuck me now, Hoonie,” Mingyu said and Jihoon didn’t need anything else. He pulled out almost completely and thrusted again, hard.

The younger was a mess under him. Panting, moaning, saying his boyfriend’s name like a mantra when he moved inside of him, filling him up. His forehead was all sweaty, as well as his chest, the red marks left by Jihoon somehow more prominent now. He looked beautiful like that, his dark skin glowing, his mouth not closing. He brought one hand up, to lay it on the back of Jihoon’s head, fingers tangling into his hair. He stroke himself with the other hand, multiplying the pleasure.

The slapping of their skin, Jihoon’s panting and Mingyu’s loud noises of all kinds were the only sounds in the silence of their apartment.

“Mingyu, look at me,” Jihoon said. Mingyu opened his eyes he closed a while earlier. Jihoon’s expression was filled with pleasure, his mouth hanging open. “I’m close.”

Mingyu could feel it, how his movements started falling out of the established rhythm. He brought his head lower, so their noses almost touched.

“So come,” the younger whispered and kissed him. And Jihoon shuddered and came inside him with Mingyu’s name on his mouth, head dropping on the younger’s shoulder, slowly riding out his bliss.

Mingyu’s hand on his own cock fastened, the feeling of hot fluid inside of him bringing him on the edge, but Jihoon stopped him.

“Let me.” He removed Mingyu’s hand and changed it to his mouth. The older looked up at him, eyes still glassy and cheeks still red from his own orgasm, dipped his tongue slightly in his slit and then Mingyu came, Jihoon swallowing it all.

A few seconds filled only with panting passed before Jihoon cuddled up to his boyfriend’s side. Mingyu noticed there’s still a bit of come in the corner of his mouth, so he wiped it with his thumb. Jihoon smiled thankfully.

“We have to clean you up,” he said after a while of just looking at each other. “You’re probably dripping already.”

“Do it for me?” Mingyu asked with a pretty smile. Jihoon rolled his eyes, but got up to get a towel anyway. He cleaned him carefully and kissed him on the forehead after.

And that was the moment his stomach decided to grumble.

Mingyu opened his eyes wider.

“I totally forgot, you didn’t eat anything since you came home!” He started to sit up, but Jihoon tried to make him stay.

“No, don’t, I’ll make something for myself, you’re probably sore and-”

“No, no!” Mingyu got up anyway. “I’ve eaten earlier and I left something for you too!” He opened the door, nearly tripping over some clothes, and went to the kitchen completely naked. Jihoon sighed, picked up his underwear from the floor and put it on. He also did that with his t-shirt, and then he took Mingyu’s briefs with him to the kitchen. When he got there, Mingyu was re-heating something in the microwave. He threw his underwear at him.

“Here.” At least he didn’t have to convince the boy to put it on, because he did it immediately. “So, what did you make?” He asked, seating himself on the chair.

“Omurice,” Mingyu answered taking the plate out from the microwave and placed it on the table with a pair of chopsticks. Then he sat in front of him and winced.

“Does it hurt?” Jihoon asked with concern. Mingyu just dismissed it with a wave of a hand.

“Nothing serious, just usual. Eat.”

The older looked at him for a while more, making sure it’s really nothing serious, before starting to eat. The atmosphere of sex and pure want disappeared, the domestic feeling taking back it’s place. They talked about their day at the uni, some stupid shit their friends said or did. And it felt good, normal.

It felt like just love.


	25. Stargazing

“Hey, did you know there is one more zodiac sign, hyung? So there’s a new constellation as well.” Mingyu asked when they were coming back from the cinema. It was past ten, so the sky was already dark, but barely any stars could be seen up there. Light pollution sucks.

Jihoon looked up at him curiously.

“Didn’t know you’re into astrology.”

“I just read it on the internet.” The boy shrugged. “But it’s cool, isn’t it? We could go on the roof of your apartment block and try to find it!”

The older boy snickered.

“First, I don’t think I could spot anything, I’m not good at connecting dots. And second, isn’t it too light here?”

Mingyu sighed.

“You’re ruining my smooth attempt to spend a romantic evening under the stars with you, Jihoonie-hyung.”

Something inside of Jihoon melted at his name sounding so cute in Mingyu’s mouth. He had to have many things to melt inside his chest anyway, because he felt like it basically every time the younger did anything. This shit was worse than butterflies in his stomach.

So that’s how they ended up laying on a blanked spread on the rooftop of Jihoon’s apartment block. Mingyu’s arm was streched so Jihoon could use it as a pillow. They looked up at the sky and tried to match barely visible stars with the shapes they found on the internet.

“That’s actually quite hard,” Mingyu said after a while.

“I told you so.”

“But we can invent our own constellations!” The boy said looking at Jihoon with excitement in his eyes. He couldn’t ever say no to this sight.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, look!” He lifted up his finger and pointed to some area. “See the stars there? They kinda look like glasses, right?”

“Crooked but yes,” Jihoon nodded.

“So this is a Wonwoo-hyung constellation.”

The older chuckled.

“Okay. What’s next?”

Mingyu had to think for a while before pointing to another area.

“These two stars. They’re really close to each other, so they can be Seungcheol-hyung and Jisoo-hyung.”

“Oh, I think I see something too!” Jihoon exclaimed. “See those? A big star and a small one beside it. That’s us.”

The younger looked at him.

“That… that was really unpredictable coming from you, hyung. And cheesy.”

Jihoon was happy his boyfriend can’t see his red cheeks in the darkness.

“Shut up. You wanted to have a romantic night, so don’t complain,” he said, looking up.

“I’m not,” Mingyu said with content in his voice.

They spent the next hour looking for constellations that reminded them of their friends. Eventually it became too cold, so they went outside. And instead of going home, Mingyu fell asleep beside Jihoon on his narrow bed. It was the perfect ending for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: ~~highkey~~ lowkey wants to go stargazing with jihoon too


	26. Ugly sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda christmas drabble.  
> and it's still september.  
> well.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jihoon’s parents weren’t bad. They were decent people, they just… They said they accepted their son’s “lifestyle” (as they called him having a boyfriend and living with him), as long as he didn’t bring him home and all that. They asked about Mingyu sometimes, but probably just because they wanted to be polite. Jihoon kinda appreciated it. They tried… right?

So he was really surprised when there was a present labeled with his boyfriend’s name under the christmas tree.

“From who is this?” He asked, taking the gift into his hands.

“Santa Claus of course.”

Jihoon sighed. “Mom…”

“It’s from us,” his dad explained. “You both gave us presents last year and this year, so it was… you know.” _Polite_ , the boy finished in his head.

“Wow. Uh, thanks.” He was a little bit embarrassed, but also thankful. “I’ll make sure he gets it.” He smiled.

***

A few days later Jihoon and Mingyu both got back from their hometowns. The first thing Jihoon wanted to do was to give his boyfriend the present from his parents – he also was curious what’s inside the box. But the younger was first.

“My grandma told me to give this to you.” He extended his hands with something wrapped in white wrapping paper with angels print on it. Mingyu spent this Christmas at her house, as always; the woman basically raised him. Jihoon actually met her once – and then it came clear to him after who Mingyu took his kindness and optimism.

The boy chuckled, taking the box from behind his back.

“And this is from my parents.”

They both smiled and exchanged the gifts.

When Jihoon finally managed to unwrap it, he felt a pang of disappointment in his heart; but he shouldn’t be. He knew Mingyu’s grandma bought it _for him_ , with good intentions, but… It was a _really_ ugly sweater. Light blue with a reindeer on it, red glitter glued to it’s nose and silver glitter glued to the snowflakes around it. He faked a smile and looked at Mingyu sitting on the other side of the couch, but-

He had a similar sweater in his hands, only it was bright red with Santa Claus (or it rather looked like some kind of dwarf) and it had the same amount of glitter as Jihoon’s.

The boy started to laugh really loud, and it made Mingyu look up at him. When he noticed it too, he cracked up.

“I wanted to lie,” Jihoon started as his laughter calmed down a bit, “that this uglyass sweater is really nice and I like it, but-” he had to take a deeper breath, “now we match.”

They decided to put the sweaters right on. Of course, the sizes were wrong – Mingyu’s grandma saw Jihoon only once, more than half year ago, and Jihoon’s parents didn’t even _want_ to see Mingyu; maybe they noticed his face on their son’s phone wallpaper, but that would be all. He also mentioned sometime that his boyfriend is taller than him, but only that. So it turned out they both had them too small.

“I think my parents deserve a picture,” Jihoon said with a smirk. “I’ll let them know that you use the gift they gave you.”

“And my grandma said something about inviting us over for some weekend, so I think you should wear it then.”

“Deal.”

So Jihoon sent two pictures to his mom on Kakao, one of Mingyu alone to show how the sweater fits, and then their selca. Just because. Maybe they’ll laugh. Maybe they’ll be disgusted. Whatever.

* * *

 

_+_

_The woman looked at her phone screen with disbelief._

“ _What’s wrong, honey?”_

“ _Jihoonie sent me photos of our, uh, present being in use,” she said._

“ _You mean photos of his_ friend _?”_

_She nodded and passed the phone to her husband. His face soon had the same expression as his wife’s. They were both quite short; their son was exactly between them, a bit taller that his mother and a bit shorter than his father. Most of Jihoon’s friends were taller than him, even some girls. But this boy… His_ friend… _Why he had to be_ that _tall?!_

_The rest of their evening went in a really unpleasant atmosphere._

_Just because Kim Mingyu was too tall._


	27. Romantic movie kiss

The weather these days was so weird; once it was hot, once cold, once sunny, once rainy. This morning was rather looking good, so both Mingyu and Jihoon didn’t take any jacket or umbrella when going to the uni.

It was Thursday, so it meant they started and finished their classes at the same time. They always met at a coffee shop five minutes away from their bus stop, got some take away coffee and went home together. But this day, as soon as they got there, it started raining. Heavy.

“Are we waiting it out?” Jihoon asked. Mingyu nodded, so they drank their coffee there instead on their way home, but the rain didn’t stop after fifteen minutes. And after half an hour.

“We should go,” Mingyu said finally. “It doesn’t seem to stop soon.”

“Yeah. Do we run?”

“Duh.”

They went out, and the cold water immediately began soaking their clothes. Both winced.

“Ready?” Mingyu asked.

Jihoon took his hand and nodded firmly. “Ready.”

Mingyu smiled widly at that and went first and dragged his boyfriend behind him.

And so they run, laughing, holding hands. They passed the people walking with umbrellas or hoods of their jackets on, people who sometimes send them weird looks. Because what sane person would be running happily in the heavy rain?

Halfway to the bus stop Jihoon stopped running and that automatically stopped Mingyu, who almost tripped and fell down. He turned around to check if everything’s fine.

Jihoon was looking up at him, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, shirt completely soaked already, smiling widely. Mingyu smiled too, but the confusion was visible on his face.

“What?”

Without a word, the smaller boy hooked his hands over Mingyu’s neck and tugged down, standing on his tiptoes too, and kissed him.

And it was surprising. Because Jihoon hadn’t been fond of PDA before, and it had been understandable – no one would be eager to show affection in a society that generally didn’t accept same-sex couples. Mingyu didn’t ever say anything against it, even if he sometimes just wanted to hold hands with his boyfriend, like a normal person in a relationship. But now Jihoon didn’t only let him hold his hand. He kissed him.

 _He kissed him_.

With people around. Going to their work, for some lunch, somewhere else. In the rain, as both of them were freezing because of the cold weather. Clutching to him tightly.

Mingyu had never felt more in love.

He circled the small boy with his hands, bringing him even closer. There wasn’t anything on his mind other than Jihoon’s lips, Jihoon’s hands, Jihoon’s body, _Jihoon._

That’s why he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It startled him so much that he immediately let go of his boyfriend.

And it turned out it was Jeonghan.

“Showing your gayness in public?” He asked with a grin. He had his other hand on Jihoon’s shoulder too. “Wow, I don’t recognize you guys anymore.”

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and shook Jeonghan’s hand off him.

“So what?” Mingyu asked defensively. “You jealous?”

The oldest of them shrugged.

“I don’t have anyone to show my gayness with.”

“What about Minghao?” Jihoon asked, and Jeonghan’s smile disappeared.

“I don’t know a Minghao,” he said flatly.

“Yeah, sure,” Jihoon snorted. “But can we like, go to the bus stop already? We’re completely wet.”

“You were the one who stopped us from getting there,” Mingyu noticed. Jihoon punched him in his shoulder. “Okay, okay. Jeonghan-hyung, you’re going too?”

The long haired boy shook his head.

“I was on my way _fro_ _m_ the bus stop actually. Poor baby Chan is sick, so I’m going to his dorm to take care of him.” He patted his backpack, where he probably had some medicine or instant ramyeon. (Jeonghan was too lazy to prepare something on his own, but it was admirable how he decided to go to Chan in this rain.)

“Okay. Then bye hyung! Tell Chan to get well soon,” Mingyu said, took Jihoon’s hand and tugged him in the direction of the bus stop.

The next morning neither of them went to his classes. They weren’t _very_ sick, but Mingyu had a runny nose and Jihoon didn’t feel well, so they decided to skip this day.

“This is actually a low price for you doing something straight out of a romance movie,” Mingyu said when Jihoon was complaining. The older boy blushed.

“That was an impulse, okay?”

“A very good impulse.” Mingyu leaned to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. Jihoon scrunched it rubbed it afterwards before resuming eating his ramyeon. It was made by Mingyu and he was sure he’ll be better thanks to it. Of course, if Mingyu didn’t sneeze into the pot earlier. “Really, I didn’t expect such gesture from you.”

“Stop it.” He lowered his head in embarrassment.

“Okay.” Mingyu sat in front of Jihoon and started eating his ramyeon too. “But thank you, really.”

“No need,” Jihoon said, but there was a smile in corners of his lips. “I did it because I love you.”

Mingyu’s smiled had never been bigger.


	28. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one takes place some time later than recent drabbles. as i'll finish this challenge, i'll post the complete chronological order of the chapters :)

After the second bow, Mingyu didn’t get up. When Jihoon kneeled by his side, he noticed him crying. There were people around, but he didn’t care and just hugged him. Mingyu needed this. After all it was his grandmother’s funeral.

“She lived well,” Jihoon tried to comfort him, but these words only made Mingyu sob harded. So he kept rubbing his back with his mouth shut.

He met Mingyu’s grandma only a few times, but he knew she was the sweetest. She taught Mingyu everything she knew – how to cook, how to take care of animals, even how to knit. This last one wasn’t something Mingyu show often, but Jihoon knew he could do it well. His grandma loved him very much, and when he introduced his boyfriend to her, she just accepted Jihoon as her second grandson. She was the one they told first about their engagement.

Jihoon wanted to cry too, but he had to be strong for Mingyu. He needed to do it for him.

Mingyu finally got up to go with Jihoon to the side, so they could make room for other people who wanted to bow. They sat against a wall, and the taller hugged his boyfriend close, put his head on Jihoon’s shoulder to hide his face and sobbed quietly.

In the meantime Jihoon listened to the people. They were usually talking about how great person she was, and he couldn’t agree more. Some old ladies who came had to be her friends from her youth, and he heard a few funny and heartwarming stories about Mingyu’s grandma.

After some time most of the people started leaving. Just when Jihoon thought they were left alone, a man walked in. And Jihoon’s breath hitched, because without a doubt it was Mingyu’s father. He hadn’t ever seen a picture of him, but he could tell by just looking at him. He was tall, had very similar facial features, but his expression was completely different. And his hands were… trembling lightly?

He nudged his boyfriend. The man didn’t notice them at first, as he looked at his feet only, but when he did, he stared at them with wide eyes. Mingyu lifted up his head and wiped his face with a sleeve of his shirt. He looked up at the man and his face expressed pure surprise.

“Dad?”

He untangled himself from Jihoon’s arms and stood up. They stared at each other, not really knowing what to say. Jihoon felt the heavy atmosphere and he just wanted to leave, but he knew it would be better if he stayed by his boyfriend’s side. So he did exactly that, standing next to him.

He knew about Mingyu’s relationship with his parents. They divorced when he was seven, and he was meant to stay with his mom, but shortly after she just left him with his dad and left. His dad worked much in that time, so it was his grandma who took care of him. In the middle school he moved to live with her. His dad visited them from time to time, but it was visible that the weight was off his shoulders once he didn’t have to care about his son. Mingyu said he hadn’t heard from his dad since he started uni, and now he was in his last year.

“You can bow to your mother.” Mingyu was first to open his mouth. The man nodded quickly and did it. He faced them again when he got up. He looked very stressed.

“I-I didn’t expect to see you here, Mingyu,” he said. His son just shrugged.

“Well, I didn’t expect to see you here too.”

“Y-yeah, right.” Looking at him, Jihoon couldn’t match their personalities. They were total opposites; only the looks showed they’re a family. “And who’s-who’s your friend?”

“Lee Jihoon, boyfriend,” he introduced himself. _A fiance_ he should say, but he didn’t want to test his luck more than it was possible.

“Oh, I didn’t knew you were, uh-”

“You were barely around, I didn’t have an opportunity to tell you.”

“Sorry a-about that.”

Jihoon looked up at Mingyu. He looked confused. Was it because of his father’s words? Or general way he looked and talked? Then he followed Mingyu’s eyes and found out he was looking at his father’s still trembling hands. The confusion turned to concern.

“Are you okay, dad?” He asked.

The man nodded, but even he didn’t look like he believed it. Mingyu bit his lower lip.

“Let’s go eat something together. Okay?”

It should surprise Jihoon, given how Mingyu always told him his father must have not cared about him at all, how he was too much of a workaholic to care about any person. But Jihoon knew Mingyu. He knew his big heart. And this man probably changed – a lot, looking at Mingyu’s reaction.

So they went to the restaurant together. Mingyu spoke carefully to his father, and the man slowly opened to his son. It was hard, for both of them. But Mingyu made an effort. Made an effort for a man, who basically abandoned him a few years back.

Jihoon smiled as he felt something warm blooming in his chest. And if Mingyu’s grandma’s ghost was around, she was probably smiling too.


	29. Karaoke night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter tomorrow, can you believe? this month passed so fast to me ;; it's actually the "write what you want" chapter, so if you have any requests - write it in the comments! i'll be happy to write it for you.
> 
> also i did a thing on my twitter, and it's called ["jigyu modern romeo&juliet au thread"](https://twitter.com/bbywooz/status/778953179245514752). you can check it out ^^

The karaoke rooms were definitely too small to fit 13 people. And yet, they insisted on going there together, so now they were crowding in a noraebang, Seungkwan and Seokmin trying to hit the high notes of Berry Good’s _Angel_ , Hansol and Junhui arguing over the last place on the couch, Minghao and Jeonghan making out in a corner, Wonwoo making a bet with Seungcheol and Mingyu on who’s better at rapping.

They decided to make a competition to verify who’s the best rapper out of them. They’ve chosen the songs, and right after Seungkwan and Seokmin finished, they started.

They were all actually really good. Wonwoo had his low voice, Seungcheol definitely felt the rhythm and Mingyu’s words were really fast. Hansol joined them too, leaving everyone in awe.

“So, who’s the winner?” the oldest said, looking at the others.

“So it’s over?” Chan asked. Seungcheol frowned.

“Uh, yeah, why?”

The youngest pouted.

“I wanted to participate too. And Jihoon-hyung said something about Mingyu having a shitty pronounciation, and that he could do it better.”

Mingyu looked at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“Really, Jihoon? Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

There was tension between them, as the older got up from the couch (he took the place Hansol and Junhui were arguing about earlier) and Wonwoo passed him the microphone.

They’d chosen him a song. Mingyu insisted on something fast, “because Jihoon should show himself off if he’s so confident.”

They exchanged a look, and it was almost like the sparks flied between them. But not this good kind of sparks, not this “love-is-in-the-air” kind. No. It was challenging. “Don’t-think-you-can-do-it-better-than-me” kind.

The song started playing. Jihoon tightened his grip on the microphone.

Three and a half minute later it was clear he aced the song, leaving Mingyu and most of their friends speechless. Jihoon looked at his boyfriend triumphantly.

“See?”

They all looked at Mingyu, to see how he would cope with defeat. Would he go out? Would he be angry? Would he cry? What would he do?

But Mingyu didn’t look very sad.

“Marry me,” he said finally, after nearly suffocating silence.

The older smirked.

“Sorry babe, I asked this question first. And, if I remember correctly, you agreed.”

“What?!” Soonyoung screeched and then the rest of the boys roared, or so it appeared as, as they all started screaming and congratulating them and asking “when? how? but you don’t have a ring?” and other similar questions.

Only Chan didn’t take part in this.

“I guess I’m not participating in their contest anymore,” he sighed and took out his phone to occupy himself with something. He also snapped a picture of himself with everyone else in the background.

 _I hate these hyungs_ , he wrote as the caption and he published it on his snapchat story.


	30. Do what you want (Hybrid AU)

“And it’s everything you should know,” Wonwoo said to their new employee as he finished his tour around the shelter. Hansol nodded. He opened his mouth to ask Wonwoo something, but that right moment a big dog hybrid, taller than both of them, sprinted through the corridor. If Hansol didn’t take one quick step back, he would collide with him. And not far behind him there was a small cat hybrid chasing him.

“I swear I will kill you this time! For real!” The hybrid shouted. Hansol blinked staring at them as long as they didn’t disappear in another corridor. Wonwoo cursed under his breath.

“They’re at it again.” He shook his head, then looked at Hansol.

“I forgot to tell you about them.”

“Who are they?”

“Mingyu and Jihoon,” he said and started explaining.

Everyone who worked at the Hybrid Shelter knew Mingyu and Jihoon. They got to the shelter when they were barely few months each, and stayed there since. Even if most of the hybrids there were on the good terms, not looking at what animal hybrids they were, Mingyu and Jihoon had the typical dog and cat relationship. They hated each other, but somehow couldn’t stay away from each other. Just like annoying the other was the sole purpose of their life.

But when working in the shelter, Hansol noticed something else too.

Whenever someone decided to adopt either of them, they brought the hybrid back after a week or two. Mingyu wasn’t his bouncy happy self at home, only sulking. Jihoon was really mean and made the owner’s life really miserable. But back at the shelter it was okay again. Also when someone adopted one, the other at the shelter got in a bad mood.

Jihoon really often picked on Mingyu. But if anyone else wanted to do it, he attacked them right away in a protective manner. Something like “I’m the one that can do it, not you, not anyone”. It was like that the other way around too. The bigger hybrids sometimes came to Jihoon with various plans, especially when he was in his heat, and Mingyu scared them off right away.

Hansol also often found them sleeping beside each other. Not fully cuddled up, but the space between them wasn’t big enough to say it was an accident.

The boy grown fond of them. He also liked every other hybrid, like Seungkwan, cute cat hybrid, or Minghao, quite mouse hybrid who actually knew martial arts. But these two… Every other employee of the shelter was tired by just thinking about them, and yet Hansol liked to take care of them. Stop them from fighting and all that.

That’s why he had a very mixed feelings when someone offered to adopt them both.

One Sunday there was a family, parents with two children, looking around at the shelter. The kids were arguing all the time since they came there, and maybe they started even earlier.

“I want a dog! I don’t like cats!” The girl said for a hundredth time. She had to be about eight years old and was the older one. Her brother, maybe two years younger, looked like he would cry any moment.

“But I want a kitty… Mom, you said we can have a kitty!”

“No, we’re not! I don’t want a cat!!” His sister shouted.

And that was the moment they stumbled upon Mingyu and Jihoon. They were arguing, just like those children, about something not relevant. But their usual arguing was closer to the bickering. _Like an old married couple_ , Hansol thought.

“Excuse me,” the mother said to the boy who were with them all the time. “Those two… Are they friends?”

Hansol smiled.

“Yes, very good friends,” he answered truthfully. Well, they wouldn’t say it themselves, but… He knew. He _knew_.

“So it would be good to adopt them together?”

“Of course. But you have to be aware they are fighting often.” He looked at them, Jihoon now looking offended, his golden tail trembling a little as it was hitting the floor, his face turned to tv screen, looking at whatever was playing. Mingyu looked offended too, so he was sitting with his back turned to Jihoon, hands crossed on his chest. But actually their backs were touching. “Beside this, I really recommend adopting them together. Many people tried to adopt them alone before, and it wasn’t the best decision. They had to returned them.”

“Why?”

“They were just not themselves. I think they were just missing each other.”

“Mom?” The girl looked up. “Are you talking about that reaaaally big dog and that kitten?”

“Yes,” Hansol answered himself. “You can go play with them.”

“Really?!” Both kids exclaimed at the same time, and when Hansol nodded, they ran up to them. In the meantime, Hansol explained everything to the parents, how to take care of cat and dog hybrids, how to equip the room for them, but also told them about Mingyu and Jihoon themselves. How to deal with them, what to do in certain situations.

He looked at the kids too. They were actually having fun with the hybrids, and the hybrids had fun too.

The boy felt something heavy in his chest. The parents’ contented looks and children smiles were enough for him to know that they’ll adopt them soon. He was happy of course, that the hybrids will finally have a home, probably a _permanent_ one, but… He’ll miss them. He’ll miss them so, so much.

A week later those couple came again to finalize the adoption. Hansol was on his shift then too, and he was sorta happy – at least he could say goodbye to his favorite hybrids. But when he went to take them to their new owners, he saw the unusual sight.

Of course, every hybrid was excited and scared when adopted. But Mingyu and Jihoon went through the process so many times, just to go back to the shelter again… It had to be even more stressful for them. Because they didn’t know what will happen to them. Same as usual? Or maybe not?

So when he saw them, they were sitting quietly beside each other, holding hands.

“They’re here,” Hansol said. Both of them nodded and Jihoon got up from the couch first, dragging Mingyu behind him. The boy smiled reassuringly and took them to their new owners.

And a few minutes later they were gone.

A few days later, there was a call to the shelter.

“It’s about Jihoon and Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, putting the phone away. “Want to take it?” He knew how the younger boy liked those two. He nodded.

“Hello? Is anything wrong with the hybrids?” He asked right away.

“No! That’s why I’m calling,” the woman said. “I actually wanted to say they are getting along very well. And wanted to thank you. They sometimes fight, but most of the time they’re playing together with children. Mingyu helps a lot around home, especially when we’re at work and the children are at school, and Jihoon is a very good babysitter. It isn’t as bad as you described it.” The woman sounded rather cheerful.

“Really?” He was surprised. But… “I’m very happy to hear that. I think they finally found the right home then.”

“Yes, we think so too. But you didn’t told us they sleep together too.”

Hansol frowned. “Pardon?”

“We got them two separate beds, but after the first night we discovered they pushed them together and slept cuddling.”

“Oh. Well, they didn’t do that at the shelter. But it isn’t a problem, right?”

“No, of course not! Thank you once again.”

The woman ended the call and Hansol smiled to himself. Yeah, he will miss them. But at least they seem to be finally truly happy. And that was the most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and that's it! the end of the challenge! i'm really surprised (but also happy!) by the fact that i managed to do it all. seriously, i tought i'll stop after a week or two. but i did it! i haven't been that proud of myself in a long time
> 
> i want to thank you all, for reading (this has over 2k views here on ao3 wOW) and for commenting, because even the shortest comments got me more motivated. seeing you enjoying this was the best, i hope i made you happy with writing all these drabbles :)
> 
> there will be a list of the drabbles in chronological order soon, in the first chapter summary.
> 
> if you want to talk to me about those drabbles, jigyu in general or anything else, [here](https://twitter.com/bbywooz)'s my twitter and [here](https://curiouscat.me/klarkson)'s my curious cat. good bye for now, let's meet soon!


End file.
